


Across or Bent?

by Mischief11



Category: The Three Musketeers (2011)
Genre: Explicit Language, Found this in the bottom of my e-mail, M/M, MusketeersOldKinkMeme, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischief11/pseuds/Mischief11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>D'Artagnan distracts Buckingham in the only way he could think of but never did he expect to enjoy it so much.</p><p>Short mini-fill to an long-forgotten prompt in the Three Musketeers kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across or Bent?

His old friends always said his pretty face would get him into trouble but at the moment it appears to be getting him out of it. This isn't the way the plan is suppose to go, but hey, he rather be screwed by him than tortured and Buckingham's roguish good looks is a major plus. He was a little disappointed when he didn't get the man's attention when the Englishman visited France but the Gascon could say he got ALL his attention now.

And God what the man can go with his tongue! It danced, seduced and dominated all in one as Buckingham continued the assault on D'Artagnan's mouth as his hands stroked and caressed his body while the Gascon held on to the older man's shirt and shifted in his position in straddling Buckingham on the chair. The Englishmen pulled away and landed bites down D'Artagnan neck as his large hands moved to squeeze his butt through thin clothes. When Buckingham landed a particular hard bite to his collar bone D'Artagnan could not help the moan that escape his mouth as he rocked his erection against the other man's thigh. Leaning over he managed to get Buckingham in another hot kiss and pulled away with a bite to the man's bottom lip earning a hungry growl. Leaning forward the Duke sweeps the torture instruments off the desk and onto the floor before lifting the Gascon in his arms and laying him across the desk. 

"Boy, I'm going to take you across this desk in till you beg me for mercy." he growled into D'Artagnan's ear as his hands held the Frenchmen down as he rocked his hips against him. 

"Please." D'Artagnan begged as he rocked upwards wrapping his legs around the older man's waist.

"Please what? 'Please fuck me across your desk or fuck me bent over it?" 

"Both?" The Duke leaned down and sucked on the hollow of his throat before biting into it and pulled away. "That's a good boy." 

Before D'Artagnan could beg for more a loud clock bonged stealing his attention. It looked like one of those clocks that ringed every...hour. Trying to focus through the fog of lust and heat a stone dropped into D'Artagnan's stomach. 

"What..what time is it?"

"What?" Buckingham looked up confused from where he had been biting down the boy chest before answering "About 2 pm, I guess. Why? Got plans? Other than begging and taking my cock many times today?"

D'Artagnan pulled the man towards him and deeply kissed him as a shadow fell on them before pulling away. "Look out of the window..."


End file.
